Systems and methods herein generally relate to scan workflow systems, and to systems that produce a confirmation sheet that a scan has been received.
In a typical distributed scan environment, where a user submits a scanned document to a particular business process, the end user often gets little to no feedback on the status of the job submitted. Take, for instance, a user faxing a form into a processing center. Sometimes the only confirmation provided is a message that a fax was sent. But if the user loaded sheets in the document handler upside down, and blank pages got faxed over, the user might not be notified of this, or might be notified much later. In a networked distributed scan system, the user can sometimes get a confirmation that a certain number of non-blank pages were received, but little to no confirmation of the quality or other characteristics (color versus black and white) is provided to the user. This often leaves the user unsure of that status of their job, and this requires the user to perform extra steps, if needed (such as a call to a help desk, or the user having to go to a portal, etc.).